womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Amanda Byram
' Amanda Byram' (born 14 December 1973) is an Irish television presenter, from Castleknock in Dublin. Early life Formerly a model,Interview: Amanda Byram AskMen.com Byram started her career on television in 1999 presenting the TV3 morning show Ireland AM with Mark Cagney, during which time she met her then boyfriend comedian Patrick Kielty. Television career Soon afterwards she began appearing on British television, initially as a host on The Big Breakfast on Channel 4 in 2001 and subsequently appeared as a guest host on Liquid News on BBC Three in 2002. She also presented the UK edition of Entertainment Tonight, which aired on Sky One. Having broken up with Kielty, she relocated to the United States, choosing to base herself in Los Angeles. Numerous TV presenting roles followed including the reality television series Paradise Hotel. Since 2007 she has been co-host, along with Dennis Miller, of the Game Show Network programme Grand Slam, a US version of the British quiz format. She has also worked on The Swan, a beauty show following 3 supposedly unattractive women who turn their life around by having an extreme makeover. She also appeared as a special guest on Anonymous in 2009. She hosted the Meteor Music Awards at the RDS, Dublin on 17 March 2009 and appeared on the The Cafe on 30 January to publicise her selection. She has co-hosted the British gameshow ''Total Wipeout alongside Richard Hammond since 3 January 2009. She has also regularly co-hosted Something for the Weekend with Tim Lovejoy standing in for Louise Redknapp on 27 June, 10 July, 25 July 2010 and on 13 March, 3 April, 7 August,14 August and 2 October 2011. In 2010, she appeared in one episode of Supersize vs Superskinny, helping Anna get the perfect body. On 6 August, Byram presented This Morning with Paddy McGuinness. Byram was a guest on the first episode of the BBC One panel game Ask Rhod Gilbert. On 8 January 2011, Byram appeared in an episode of the BBC One show The Magicians, where she and her magician partner Chris Korn came last in the audience vote. As a result, Amanda had to pay the loser's forfeit, being sawed in half in a Buzz Saw illusion. Other events Byram hosted the Miss World pageant in 2003 and briefly appeared in David Hewlett's 2006 film A Dog's Breakfast. In January and February 2011 she presented selected Strictly Come Dancing Live! shows across different locations. Kate Thornton presented the shows Byram missed. Byram is hosting a new TV show for Sky 1 HD, called DONT STOP ME NOW, from January 2012. She also appeared in the music video for Joe Dolan and Dustin the Turkey's song "Good Looking Woman," in 1997. Personal life Before she moved to the United States Byram dated comedian Patrick Kielty. Presently living in Fulham, South-west London, she is engaged to former rugby union player Craig McMullen. References External links * * AskMen profile of Byram Category:Women who have been sawed in half by a magician Category:1973 births